Plain Love
by Ayam-ayam RenLe
Summary: Renjun merasa semuanya sangat salah. Tidak seharusnya ia mengizinkan hatinya terbuka untuk Chenle. Karena ia takut, ia takut menyakiti Chenle, ia takut Chenle terluka lebih dari apapun. [ RenLe Project Collaboration. Renjun, H x Chenle, Z. NCT. SMROOKIES. ]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Please read the A/N at the end of the story.**

* * *

 **Renjun x Chenle**

 **First**

 **just ishtar**

* * *

 _It was raining all day_

 _all I saw that day was just you_

 _singing while smiling_

 _calling my name to join in_

Hujan turun sepanjang hari, membuat Renjun meringkuk di atas sofa di bawah selimut tebalnya dengan balutan kaos kaki merah muda dan tubuhnya yang berbalutkan _sweater_ berwarna salem. Suara televisi terdengar cukup keras, Renjun menatap malas layar datar itu. Tidak ada acara yang menarik di hari minggu sore. Ia ingin tidur tetapi kedua matanya tak bisa diajak berkompromi, sepasang manik gelap itu terus saja terjaga.

" _Gege_! _Gege_! Renjun- _ge_!"

Samar, ia mendengar panggilan, suara yang belakangan ini mulai akrab di telinganya. Renjun bangkit dengan malas, menyeret selimutnya berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia mengintip ke luar sana di mana bocah yang memanggil namanya tadi berdiri di halaman rumahnya dengan jas hujan berwarna kuning dan tanpa alas kaki.

"Keluarlah! Ini sangat menyenangkan!" Chenle menggoyangkan tangannya, mengajaknya keluar dan bermain hujan.

Renjun mendorong jendela hingga terbuka. "Hei, kau bisa demam nanti!" Renjun berteriak.

"Justru yang meringkuk dalam selimutnya yang akan demam!" Chenle balik berteriak. Kakinya bergerak menimbulkan kecipakan genangan air hujan yang muncrat kemana-mana.

Renjun sedikit banyak terprovokasi oleh kalimat Chenle. "Hei, tunggu di sana! Jangan berani kabur! Aku akan datang!" Ia mencampakkan selimutnya, berlari ke arah gudang dan meraih jas hujan dan sepatu _boot_ nya. "Ibu, aku bermain bersama Chenle!" Renjun berteriak sembari berlari keluar meninggalkan ibunya yang tersenyum mengiyakan.

Chenle menyambut Renjun dengan mencipratkan air hujan ke wajahnya. Kemudian dibalas dengan Renjun yang mengejarnya mengelilingi halaman rumah Renjun yang cukup luas. Renjun tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika akhirnya Chenle terpeleset dan jatuh di atas rerumputan. Renjun mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh jari-jari lentik Chenle kemudian Renjun menarik Chenle bangkit berdiri.

Keduanya kemudian larut dalam permainan sepak bola di bawah hujan, hingga tetesan hujan mulai melambat dan berhenti sama sekali bahkan hingga matahari hampir mencapai tempat peristirahatannya menciptakan semburat jingga gelap di langit. Ibu Renjun keluar dan berkacak pinggang menyuruh keduanya masuk dan segera membersihkan diri karena hampir seluruh tubuh mereka terkena lumpur.

.

* * *

Chenle menghirup aroma teh _chamomile_ hangat buatan ibu Renjun. Senyumnya merekah kala mendapati aroma lain yang menyapa. _Cookies_ cokelat yang baru diangkat dari oven. Chenle terkikik senang, inilah yang membuatnya senang bermain ke rumah Renjun. Ibunya selalu memberinya makanan. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan yang berada di tengah dapur.

"Mana Renjun?" Wanita cantik itu menyodorkan sepiring penuh _cookies_ cokelat ke hadapan Chenle yang menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, menghimpun kehangatan.

Chenle meraih satu _cookies_ kemudian memasukkan seluruh bagiannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Renjun sedang mandi, bibi." Ia menjawab dengan mulut penuh yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan hingga membuat ibu Renjun sedikit mencubit pipi Chenle.

"Kau menyukai _cookies_ buatan bibi, hm?" ibu Renjun bertanya ketika mengamati Chenle yang belum juga berhenti melahap _cookies_ berbentuk kepala beruang itu. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan. "Sering-seringlah main kemari! Bibiakan membuatkanmu lebih banyak lagi." Wanita paruh baya itu mengelus helai _mahogany_ Chenle kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mulai menyiapkan makan malam.

Renjun turun dengan rambut yang masih berantakan dan basah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan Chenle yang sudah menghabiskan setengah cangkir teh _chamomile_ nya dan entah berapa buah _cookies_ coklat. "Hei, mau menonton tivi? Kupikir sudah saatnya Gundam dimulai." Renjun melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding. "Kita bisa nonton sambil menunggu makan malam tiba!" ia menggigit _cookies_ dengan giginya.

Chenle menyetujuinya, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya, meraih piring berisi _cookies_ dan cangkir teh _chamomile_ nya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan Renjun yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan secangkir teh _chamomile_ dan piring lainnya yang juga berisi _cookies_. Yang lebih tua meletakkan piring dan cangkir itu di atas meja kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meyalakan televisi.

Benar saja, Gundam favoritnya dan Chenle sudah dimulai, mungkin sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Keduanya larut dalam pertarungan antar robot gundam itu. Sesekali melontarkan gumaman ketika robot yang mereka dukung berhasil menyerang atau terkena serangan. Renjun melirik Chenle yang sibuk menggigit _cookies_ di tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu?" Renjun bertanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada televisi. Teringat bagaimana sulitnya Chenle belajar bahasa Korea, Renjun dengan senang hati akan membantu. Mengingat sekolahnya dan sekolah Chenle tidaklah sama, setidaknya Renjun bisa membantunya dengan pekerjaan rumah atau tugas lainnya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk!" Chenle mengedikkan bahunya. "Jisung sedikit banyak membantuku berkomunikasi."

Ya, Renjun dan Chenle lebih banyak berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Cina. Bukan tanpa alasan, tetapi Chenle benar-benar terdengar menggelikan ketika berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea. Belepotan sana-sini dan sulit untuk dimengerti. Bahkan Renjun saja harus berpikir sekitar satu menit untuk memahami apa yang Chenle katakan dalam bahasa Korea.

Dalam otaknya, tergambar bagaimana ia pertama kali bertemu Chenle. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya lima hari yang lalu. Bibi Zhong yang membawa sepiring kue beras mengetuk pintu rumahnya yang kemudian dibuka oleh ibunya. Chenle tersenyum ramah di samping Bibi Zhong, mengucapkan salam dalam bahasa Korea dengan aksen Cina yang kental.

Ibu Renjun yang paham benar aksen itu akhirnya mengajak mereka berdua masuk dengan bahasa Cina. Ia mengajak Bibi Zhong mengobrol panjang lebar di dapur, berbagai pengalaman dan resep masakan, membiarkan Chenle menghampiri Renjun yang tengah menonton Gundam. Chenle duduk di samping Renjun kemudian mengajaknya berdiskusi tepatnya berdebat kecil mengenai Gundam.

Chenle mengatakan ia memiliki beberapa _action figure_ Gundam dan mengundangnya untuk bermain ke rumahnya. Renjun mengiyakan dan ia benar-benar datang ke rumah Chenle yang tepat berada di samping rumahnya sendiri. Chenle tertawa senang ketika ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Renjun berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Kemarilah kalian! Makan malam sudah siap!" suara ibu Renjun menginterupsi Renjun dan Chenle yang masih berdiskusi mengenai pertarungan Gundam tadi. Otomatis keduanya menghentikan diskusi kecil mereka dan berjalan berdampingan menuju meja makan yang dipenuhi lauk dan sayuran. Chenle memandang _japchae_ penuh selera. Renjun duduk di sebelah Chenle, menanti mangkuknya diisi nasi oleh ibunya.

"Bibi, apa aku boleh menambah nasi?" Yang benar saja, mereka bahkan belum mulai makan. Tapi Chenle sudah menanyakan hal itu. Renjun dan ibunya bersitatap kemudian tertawa bersamaan mendengar pertanyaan Chenle.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa habiskan itu dulu dan minta tambahan nasi nanti!" ibu Renjun mengelus helai _mahogany_ itu dengan lembut. Ia tahu benar, ibu Chenle sangat sibuk hingga si bungsu keluarga Zhong itu jarang sekali memakan masakan ibunya. "Makanlah sebanyak yang kau mau!" ucapnya lembut ketika Chenle menyelesaikan doanya dan mulai melahap makanannya.

Wanita itu beralih mengelus helai _dark brown_ Renjun yang juga mulai melahap makanan dari mangkuknya. Bukannya mulai makan, wanita itu menopang wajahnya dan memandangi kedua anak itu dengan senyuman penuh teka-teki. " _Aiyo_! Kalian benar-benar terlihat sempurna ketika duduk berdua seperti itu," gumamnya pelan.

.

* * *

"Chenle, ibumu baru saja menelepon dan ia mengatakan padaku agar kau menginap di sini malam ini!"

Chenle menganggukkan kepalanya. Renjun mengajaknya ber- _high five_ kemudian menariknya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kedua anak itu melemparkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk Renjun dengan tawa yang masing-masing keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Hei, kita bisa bermain dan mengobrol hingga larut malam." Renjun tersenyum jahil.

Ide itu disambut baik oleh Chenle yang dengan cepat bangkit dan meraih kartu uno yang tergeletak di meja Renjun.

Berjam-jam kemudian, Chenle dengan mata ngantuknya mulai menguap puluhan kali dan menyandarkan tubuh sepenuhnya pada Renjun yang entah kenapa masih belum ingin tidur. Namun melihat yang lebih muda itu berulang kali menguap, akhirnya ia membereskan kartu unonya dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Chenle yang telah tertidur ke atas ranjang.

Renjun hendak mematikan lampu di meja yang terletak di samping Chenle, namun mengurungkannya ketika melihat wajah Chenle yang memerah. Lebih merah dari biasanya, seperti sedang kepanasan? Mungkin? Renjun tidak terlalu yakin. Ia mengecek suhu tubuh Chenle dengan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dahi Chenle dan membandingkannya dengan meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya ke dahinya sendiri. Agak sedikit panas.

Renjun berlari keluar menuju kamar ibunya di seberang kamarnya sendiri. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu kemudian menerobosnya. Ia bersyukur melihat ibunya belum tertidur, menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Ibu, Chenle sedikit demam!"

.

* * *

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ini ff buat _event_. Berkolaborasi dengan _author_ RenLe lainnya. Jadi chapter ini ditulis oleh daku, just ishtar /shy/ _I sincerely hope you guys like this opening of the story_. _Leave a review and don't forget to Fav and Follow this story. Love you guys a lot! /fly a kiss/_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : NCT © SM Entertainment**

* * *

 **Plain Love**

 **Second**

 **awtaeyong**

* * *

 _hello angel,_

 _you're like a painting._

 _you're all I see_

 _when I look to the skies._

Renjun menatap khawatir Chenle yang tertidur. Wajah memerahnya sudah berangsur-angsur membaik saat kain basah mulai menempel pada dahi pemuda bermarga Zhong tersebut. Sesekali Renjun kembali mencelupkan kain ke dalam baskom berisi air; lalu memerasnya hingga setengah basah. Dengan telaten, ia juga mengusap peluh yang mulai membanjiri tubuh Chenle dengan amat deras. Hingga suhu tubuh anak itu mulai stabil, ia memilih untuk mengamati setiap detail paras yang cukup mengagumkan dari seorang Zhong Chenle.

Ia termenung, mulai mengobservasi setiap bagian wajah Chenle yang damai. Dimulai dari mata bulatnya yang kini terpejam, Renjun langsung menahan nafas takjub. Mata Chenle dipahat dengan sempurna oleh sang pencipta sehingga terlihat indah, bahkan keindahannya tak pudar walaupun bola mata jernih itu tertutup oleh selimut lembut bernama kelopak mata. Bulu matanya juga tumbuh dengan luar biasa, membuat Renjun bisa memujanya hanya dengan melihatnya pertama kali secara detail seperti saat ini.

Setelah puas memandangi dua mata Chenle, Renjun beralih ke hidung bangir khas keluarga Zhong. Lekukannya sempurna, tak meninggalkan cacat sedikitpun yang berarti. Hingga membuat Renjun heran, karena ia tidak tahu mengapa hidung saja bisa seindah itu. Tulangnya tumbuh dengan sempurna, menciptakan tulang lurus yang halus, seakan tak ingin menjumpai keanehan yang berarti.

Bibirnya.

Ini adalah satu dari sekian bagian yang paling Renjun suka. Benda kenyal itu termasuk tipis; menonjolkan kesempunaan yang dimiliki Chenle. Garis bibirnya terbentuk dengan begitu baik, melengkung membentuk gelombang yang seindah Aphrodite. Apalagi ketika ujung bibir itu bergerak ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang setiap saat Chenle berikan pada siapapun. Membayangkan si bungsu keluarga Zhong itu tersenyum saja dapat membuat jantung Renjun bertalu-talu dengan amat cepat, sehingga Renjun merasa ia harus segera pergi ke dokter jantung segera.

Renjun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Tapi naluri membawa kaki-kakinya menuju balkon, meninggalkan Chenle yang terbuai bunga tidur miliknya. Renjun menengadah; menatap langit malam ini yang sedang bersuka cita. Bintang di atas sana berserakan, memberikan Renjun pemandangan yang cukup sayang jika dilewatkan. Akan tetapi, ketika Renjun menatap langit tersebut, sekilas wajah manis Chenle menyapanya dengan tiba-tiba. Renjun tentu saja terlonjak; tak sampai hati menjerit karena ia tahu jeritannya akan membangunkan si malaikat kecil keluarga Zhong di kasurnya.

Mengapa?

Satu kata itu melayang-layang dalam pikiran Renjun, menyedot bersih seluruh pikirannya dan hanya menyisakan sedikit untuk Chenle.

Renjun yang polos dan naif, tak mengerti apapun yang hati dan otaknya lakukan malam ini. Sehingga ia merasa langit-langit bumi adalah keindahan yang amat kuat, seperti Chenle. Kenaifannya memicu akal sehat menjadi di luar kendali dirinya; membiarkan hati yang beralih mengendalikan. Kendali lepas, membuat Renjun terpaku saat sadar ia telah kembali ke dalam kamar, dan mencium kening Chenle amat lama.

.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Renjun hanya bisa menatap Chenle dengan rambut _mahogany_ -nya yang basah kikuk.

Seluruh organnya memaksa dia untuk _berhenti_. Membeku dalam kehampaan yang hanya terpecahkan oleh suara jam yang berdenting pelan. Semua terasa membeku di hadapannya, terkecuali jam dan Chenle yang malah berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, _gege_!"

Seperti robot; Renjun hanya bisa memberikan respon yang sudah bertahun-tahun di atur ketika seseorang menyapa. Tak ada sapaan pagi khas Renjun pada Chenle seperti biasanya.

"Selamat pagi juga."

Chenle tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit, persis seperti apa yang semalam Renjun lihat di langit. Renjun menggeleng pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan yang menggerayanginya tentang insiden semalam. Renjun melakukan itu secara tidak sadar; seharusnya ia tak merasa sebersalah ini. Tapi akal sehatnya menggerutu, mengeluhkan bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal segila itu pada tetangga-6-harinya.

"Renjun, Chenle, makanan sudah siap! Ayo ke bawah, nak!"

"Ya,bibi! Kami akan ke bawah sekarang!" Chenle balas menyahut. Wajahnya tambah berseri-seri, menandakan dirinya telah menantikan teriakan itu sedari tadi. Tangannya yang kecil meraih pergelangan tangan milik Renjun, menariknya keluar kamar. "Renjun- _ge_ , ayo! Nanti keburu dingin, tidak enak!"

Lagi dan lagi, Renjun hanya bisa menjadi robot. Mengangguk dengan kaku dalam diam. Membiarkan tangan hangat Chenle menyalurkan kehangatan pagi yang nyaman.

Sesak langsung memenuhi dadanya. Ia seharusnya tidak boleh begini. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan semalam. Sisi malaikatnya berkata itu hanyalah ciuman kening tanda kasih sayang kakak, membuatnya sedikit rileks. Tetapi sepertinya sisi iblisnya tak ingin ia rileks. Sisi terburuk itu mengatakan bahwa Renjun telah jatuh cinta.

Apa itu jatuh cinta?

Renjun sendiri tidak tahu apa itu jatuh cinta. Ia hanyalah tahu cinta adalah sebuah kasih sayang yang khusus untuk orang-orang yang dipilih oleh pemilik. Ia tidak tahu apa definisi cinta yang sesungguhnya, seperti apa cara cinta bekerja, dan seperti apa rasanya. Renjun masih terlalu kecil untuk mengenal cinta, ia masih berada di usia dimana ia seharusnya belajar, bermain, dan bergaul. Ia belum bisa tumbuh begitu dewasa. Belum seharusnya ia mengalami hal semenggelikan itu.

Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Entahlah, Renjun maupun Chenle tidak tahu. Mereka berdua hanyalah sepasang teman yang tak memiliki kekuasaan apapun dalam menentukan takdir kedepannya. Mereka bukanlah Tuhan yang tahu segala sesuatu, dari yang amat besar seperti langit hingga detail virus yang ukurannya begitu kecil. Mereka hanyalah manusia biasa yang naif dan lemah di hadapan-Nya.

"Ibu kira sarapan dengan masakan Cina tidak terlalu buruk," suara Ibu Renjun memecahkan cangkang pikiran yang sedari tadi membalut Renjun dengan rapat. "Ayo duduk, nak. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu Ayah selesai berpakaian."

Chenle mengangguk antusias, kembali menarik Renjun untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Matanya yang bulat tak bisa melepaskan diri dari ayam kung pao yang memamerkan eksistensinya dengan harum yang membuat liur siapapun menetes. Tapi ia tahu, tak sopan mengambil makan sebelum semua lengkap, apalagi ia hanyalah seorang tamu di keluarga Huang. Renjun yang melihat betapa menggemaskannya Chenle hanya bisa tertawa begitu pelan, menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Wah, sepertinya Chenle sudah begitu tak sabar, ya?" Goda Ayah Renjun dari tangga saat melihat betapa tergiurnya Chenle terhadap ayam kung pao yang masih mengepul, memberikan aura lapar yang menyiksa. Postur tegap sang ayah perlahan menuruni tangga, menghampiri semuanya yang telah berkumpul di meja makan.

"Dia sedari tadi menatap ayam kung pao dengan binar riang. Ibu yakin, pasti Chenle sangat menyukai ayam kung pao. Benar, kan?" Ibu Renjun ikut menggoda Chenle yang pipinya mulai memunculkan semburat merah cantik. Malu karena ketahuan oleh Ayah dan Ibu Renjun.

"Astaga, bu-bukan seperti itu, paman, bibi!" Suara Chenle mencicit, menimbulkan tawa renyah semua orang di meja makan. "A-aku hanya... sudah lama tidak makan kung pao."

"Sudahlah, Chenle. Akui saja kau itu memang sangat menyukai ayam kung pao." Giliran Renjun yang menggodanya. Renjun memilih bersikap biasa saja, menekan semua kekhawatirannya tentang kejadian semalam. Meskipun itu suatu hal yang mustahil, tapi Renjun mau tak mau harus tetap melakukannya. Agar Chenle tetap bahagia dan tidak merasa aneh dengannya.

" _Gege_! Jangan ikut menggodaku!"

"Menggodamu itu seru, Chen."

" _Gege_ jahat!"

"Astaga, kenapa aku yang jahat?!"

Ayah dan Ibu Renjun hanya bisa menatap pertengkaran kecil Renjun-Chenle sambil tersenyum. Tetapi Ibu beralih menatap Ayah, mengisyaratkan sesuatu, yang membuat Ayah mengangguk dan tersenyum sehangat mentari.

' _Renjun dan Chenle merupakan kombinasi yang amat baik untuk menyongsong hidup ceria yang kau inginkan dulu.'_

 _._

* * *

 **to be continue**

* * *

ya, halo!

Kali ini aku, awtaeyong, datang membawa chapter kedua yang penuh dengan keju yang mungkin kalian bakal jijik bacanya. Iya, aku aja geli sendiri pas baca ulang. Jangan timpuk aku yang malah buat Renjun jadi plin-plan dan kebingungan gini wkwkwkw. Ampun, jangan anarkis—

Well, can you imagine who next on next chapter is?

Jangan lupa feedback, ya! Biar author selanjutnya semangat, ehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : NCT © SM Entertainment**

* * *

 **Plain Love**

 **Third**

 **Didydeekim**

* * *

 _What is love? Tell me, now_

 _I don't know_

 _But, don't leave me_

 _And just stay with me._

Hari ini terlihat begitu cerah dengan langit berwarna biru dan dihiasi gumpalan awan putih, bak kapas yang terus bergerak-gerak tertiup oleh angin. Kendati demikian, suasana cerah itu tidak sama dengan perasaan Renjun yang kini tengah menatap sendu ke arah seseorang yang sedang berjalan di bawah sana melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Sungguh, Renjun merasa bahagia saat melihat Chenle bisa memiliki teman lain selain dirinya. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika hatinya tidak bisa merelakan hal itu terjadi begitu saja; melihat Chenle yang berjalan berdampingan dengan orang lain, bukan dengan dirinya bahkan sampai tertawa lebar karena seseorang tersebut.

Renjun bahkan tidak mengerti, mengapa ia merasakan hal seperti itu; meraskan sakit saat melihat Chenle yang tertawa karena orang lain, bukan karena dirinya. Pernah sekali ia memikirkan ucapan teman-temannya yang mengatakan jika dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Chenle, namun cepat-cepat Renjun menghilangkan pemikiran tersebut. Rasanya, tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada Chenle yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

Mark dan Jeno berseru heboh saat melihat pemandangan yang membuat Renjun terus terdiam di depan jendela kamarnya, sedangkan Renjun hanya mendengus sebal. Ia tahu setelah ini Mark dan Jeno –mereka adalah teman-teman sekolah Renjun- pasti akan terus meledeknya dan membahas lagi soal kata cinta yang bahkan tidak Renjun mengerti sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu," Renjun menoleh ke arah Mark yang berucap. Jeno menepuk bahu Renjun, "Sebelum anak itu mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih dulu. Kurasa, anak itu menyukai Chenle-mu juga." Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya Jeno dan Mark melakukan _High-five_ , ini memang menjadi sebagian dari rencana mereka untuk membuat Renjun cepat menyadari jika sebenarnya anak itu juga menyukai tetangga Cina-nya.

"Dan sudah kukatakan berulang kali pada kalian, jika aku tidak menyukai Chenle! Aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai seorang _gege_ saja!" Mark dan Jeno lagi-lagi berseru, memasang ekspresi takutnya yang malah membuat Renjun semakin geram. Memiliki teman seperti Mark dan Jeno memang membutuhkan kesabaran yang ekstra, terlebih lagi jika sudah ditamabah Haechan.

"Gege!"

"Renjun-ge!" Renjun melihat ke bawah setelah mendengar panggilan yang kesekian kalinya, ada Chenle di sana yang sedang melambaikan kedua tangannya seraya tersenyum lebar. Itu seperti sebuah kebiasaan Chenle yang akan berteriak dari bawah sana untuk memanggil Renjun, dan biasanya Renjun akan membalas lambaian tangan anak itu. Tetapi tidak untuk kali ini, Renjun memilih untuk diam –hanya memperhatikan Chenle dan seseorang yang berdijak di sampingnya-.

Chenle yang di bawah sana merengut karena lambaian tangan dan panggilannya tidak mendapat balasan dari Renjun. Anak laki-laki itu lantas menoleh ke arah temannya yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar, "Kenapa Renjun-ge tidak membalas panggilanku?" Jisung yang mendapat pertanyaan dari temannya itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Mana ia tahu kenapa lelaki yang sedang berdiri di atas sana hanya terdiam saat Chenle memanggilnya.

"Apa mungkin Renjun-ge marah?" Chenle kembali bertanya dengan suara pelan, lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

Yang terjadi dua hari lalu tidaklah bertahan lama, Renjun kembali bermain bersama Chenle keesokan harinya, membantu Chenle untuk belajar lebih banyak lagi kosakata bahasa Korea. Entahlah, Renjun sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaanya; dirinya tidak menyukai saat Chenle bersama orang lain tetapi ia juga seperti tidak sanggup jika harus menjaga jarak dengan Chenle. Dan seperti hari ini, Renjun bahkan langsung meninggalkan kedua temannya begitu melihat Chenle yang baru saja turun dari bus dengan cara berjalannya yang tertatih. Berlari menghampiri Chenle yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" anak lelaki itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang begitu kentara, pun dengan raut wajahnya. Chenle menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja." Balasnya, namun Renjun tahu Chenle hanya sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya saja.

"Tapi cara berjalanmu menunjukkan kalau kau tidak baik-baik saja, Chen. Kau terjatuh?" anak laki-laki yang memiliki paras lebih manis itu mengangguk. Ia memang terjatuh saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, membuat lututnya terluka dan mengakibatkan ia kesulitan untuk berjalan karena menahan rasa perih.

Renjun melihat ke arah jalan menuju rumahnya dan Chenle –ingat, mereka adalah tetangga-, Renjun pikir jarak menuju rumah masih cukup jauh dan itu pasti sulit untuk Chenle yang sedang menahan rasa sakit di lututnya.

"Naiklah!" Renjun lantas memposisikan tubuhnya di hadapan Chenle, dengan sedikit membungkuk agar Chenle bisa naik ke atas punggungnya.

Renjun menoleh saat tidak merasakan beban di punggungnya, mendengus saat melihat Chenle yang hanya berdiri mematung. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu lalu menarik kedua tangan Chenle yang melingkarkan pada lehernya, menggendong Chenle sampai rumah sepertinya bukan masalah besar untuknya.

"Renjun-ge, turunkan saja..."

"Gege, aku pasti berat. Turunkan saja!" kendati demikian Renjun menulikan pendengarannya, masa bodoh dengan rengekan Chenle yang terus meminta turun.

"Kau memang berat tapi aku tidak akan menurunkanmu," Renjun berujar seraya terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan yang sepi.

Lagit senja mulai menyapa, goresan-goresan jingga mulai terlihat menutupi langit biru dan awan putih bagai kapas yang selalu terlihat indah. Mentari sudah berada di ufuk barat bersiap untuk kembali ke peraduannya. Pemandangan itu seakan menjadi latar bagaimana Renjun yang masih setia mengayunkan kedua kakinya, membawa Chenle yang berada di punggungnya untuk sampai di rumahnya. Dan tanpa ada satu katapun yang terucap dari keduanya –setelah Chenle yang selalau merengek meminta turun namun Renjun tidak menggubrisnya-. Hening, keduanya hanya saling menikmati irama dari degup jantungnya masing-masing yang terasa seperti meletup-letup.

"Gege..." Chenle memanggil Renjun dengan hati-hati, sudah dua hari ini ia selalu bersikap lebih baik di hadapan Renjun; berbicara dengan hati-hati dan tidak ada lagi berteriak di depan rumah Renjun untuk memanggil lelaki yang sudah seperti kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa?" Renjun bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Chenle yang kini sedikit memajukan kepalanya agar bisa menatap paras gege-nya itu.

Chenle masih terdiam, cukup ragu dengan pertanyaan yang akan ia berikan untuk Renjun. Pertanyaan yang dua hari ini terus bersemayan di dalam kepalanya, "Dua hari lalu, saat aku berteriak... kenapa gege hanya diam?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut lelaki yang lebih muda, kini Renjun yang tediam memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk diberikan pada Chenle.

Renjun merasa hatinya sesak saat ini, ketika ia melihat bayangan bagaimana Chenle yang tertawa bersama orang lain, berjalan berdampingan dengan orang lain. Benarkah ia menyukai lelaki yang berada dalam gendongannya seperti yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya? Kenapa ia merasa semua ciri-ciri yang dialaminya sama seperti yang disebutkan oleh Mark dan Jeno? Merasa bahagia saat ia bersama Chenle dan merasa sakit ketika melihat Chenle berdekatan dengan orang lain. Kendati demikian, Renjun menghapus lagi pemikirannya itu. Ia masih menetapkan hatinya, jika tidak mungkin dirinya menyayangi Chenle lebih dari seroang kakak pada adiknya, karena seharusnya memang hanya seperti itu.

Sebenarnya, jika perasaan itu benar –Renjun jatuh cinta pada Chenle-. Renjun hanya takut, takut jika dirinya akan menyakiti Chenle karena perasaannya tersebut. Terlebih karena dirinya masih tidak paham benar dengan apa yang disebut jatuh cinta.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku tidak mendengar kau berteriak, makanya aku tidak membalas," Chenle mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, ia sudah berpikir jika Renjun tidak menyukai sikapnya yang itu dan membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak saat di dekat Renjun selama dua hari ini.

"Menyebalkan!" Renjun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chenle, dalam hati dirinya terus bergumam kata 'maaf' karena telah berbohong.

"Haruskah kita memberitahu mereka sekarang?" Nyonya Hwang bertanya pada Nyonya Zhong yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, keduanya sedang memperhatikan Renjun yang masih setia menggendong Chenle di punggungnya.

Nyonya Zhong sekilas lalu tersenyum, sejujurnya hatinya juga terus berteriak hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh wanita yang berstatuskan tetangganya itu. Namun, Nyonya Zhong tidak boleh gegabah membuatnya terus menahannya. Semuanya harus berjalan sesuai rencana awal mereka, rencana yang semoga selalu diberi kemudahan oleh Tuhan untuk mewujudkannya.

"Kurasa tidak, tunggu sampai mereka menyadarinya sendiri." Ucap Nyonya Zhong, lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk. Sedikit bersabar untuk hasil yang baik sepertinya bukan masalah untuknya.

Kedua wanita itu cepat-cepat mengubah ekspresi wajahnya; menjadi panik saat melihat Renjun yang baru sampai bersama Chenle yang berada di atas punggungnya. Menjadi sangat panik saat melihat keadaan Chenle yang ternyata terluka di bagian lututnya.

.

* * *

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Hallo, kembali dengan Plain Love chapter 3.

Chapter 3 ini ditulis oleh diriku, didydeekim. Mungkin masih pada asing dengan aku, salam kenal lah buat semuanya. Sebenernya agak minder karena dua chap sebelumnya ditulis Just Ishtar dan Awtaeyong yang udah keren banget, tapi aku tetep nyoba dan ngupulin rasa percaya diri buat chapter 3 yang kutulis ini buat dipost. Ff-nya pasti aneh sama kaya yang nulisnya, buat para author lain maafkan daku jika ini tidak sesuai harapan dan semangat buat para author selanjutnya.

Okeh, cukup sekian dan terimakasih wkwkwk. Jangan lupa juga buat fav, follow dan review ff ini.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : NCT © SM Entertainment**

* * *

 **Plain Love**

 **Fourth**

 **moccatm12**

* * *

 _Again,_

 _I'm comforting myself_

 _Always nervous if you're gonna leave me_

 _I just want you to stay_

Renjun memeluk lututnya. Matanya menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Untuk beberapa saat, dia hanya terdiam, merenungkan sesuatu. Dia menghela napas hampa. _Salahkah aku jika hanya membantunya?_

Dua hari yang lalu, tepat hari ketika dia menggendong Chenle yang sedang terluka, dia dilarang bermain dengan Chenle lagi. Entah apa alasannya, tapi yang pasti ini semua adalah kesalahpahaman.

Nyonya Zhong mengira Chenle terluka karena Renjun. Dia melarang Renjun untuk bertemu dengan Chenle lagi, tanpa ingin mendengar penjelasan dari mulut Renjun. Nyonya Huang hanya bisa terdiam, tak bisa berbuat apapun, karena dia belum tau kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Renjun benar-benar tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi, tapi rasanya sulit sekali menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan kejadian itu dari otaknya. Dan, yang paling sulit untuk dilupakan adalah wajah amarah dan bentakan Nyonya Zhong. Itu menyakitkan sekali bagi Renjun. Renjun masih ingat, bagaimana dengan mudahnya hatinya tergores mendengar bentakan Nyonya Zhong.

Renjun tak habis pikir, kenapa Nyonya Zhong bisa semarah itu, padahal hanya luka kecil? Dan, kenapa harus dirinya yang disalahkan, padahal dia hanya ingin membantu seseorang yang amat dia cintai?

Renjun menghela napas panjang. Cinta. Rasanya dia bisa mengerti cinta, walau hanya sedikit saja, hanya sebutir beras. Tapi, rasanya mustahil dia mencintai seseorang yang telah dia anggap sebagai adiknya. Atau, mungkin.

Entahlah. Renjun lelah memikirkannya terus-menerus.

Renjun menyibak selimutnya, hendak tidur. Tapi, tiba-tiba, terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamarnya.

"Renjun sayang? Bisakah Ibu masuk?"

Renjun tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Dia sedang tidak berselera untuk mengobrol dengan siapapun hari ini. Dia hanya ingin sendiri untuk hari ini. Tapi, dia tidak ingin menjadi anak yang durhaka. Jadi, dia mengizinkan ibunya untuk masuk.

Nyonya Huang duduk di tepi kasur, menatap anak semata wayangnya yang sedang meringkuk di dalam selimutnya membelakangi ibunya.

Nyonya Huang tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut rambut Renjun.

"Masih sedih?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Itu menyakitkan, ya, bagimu? Ibu tahu rasanya bagaimana, sayang. Ibu percaya padamu. Ini pasti kesalahpahaman, kan?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Tangan Nyonya Huang masih dengan setia mengusap rambut Renjun.

Tak lama kemudian, Renjun menyibak selimutnya dan berbalik menatap ibunya di hadapannya. "Iya, ini kesalahpahaman! Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam, bu! Aku tidak bohong!"

Nyonya Huang sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian tersenyum teduh. "Iya, ibu percaya, sayang. Tapi," Nyonya Huang menarik napas. "bisakah kamu ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi untuk ibu?"

Renjun menunduk. Sementara itu, ibunya tidak memutus pandangannya ke Renjun, menunggu jawaban dari Renjun.

"Aku hanya menolongnya." jawab Renjun akhirnya dengan pelan.

Alis Nyonya Huang terangkat, agak terkejut. Lagi, dia tersenyum kembali sambil mengelus lembut rambut anaknya. Dia tidak membalas sekatapun. Biarkan cerita itu mengalir dengan sendirinya dari mulut anaknya itu.

"Dia akan kesulitan berjalan dengan lukanya itu, jadi aku menggendongnya. Apakah aku salah telah membantu Chenle?"

Nyonya Huang menggeleng. Senyumnya masih tertempel di wajahnya yang sudah mulai menua. "Tidak. Kamu tidak salah, nak. Mungkin, bibi Zhong hanya sedang panik. Jadi, yaaa…"

Renjun menatap mata teduh ibunya. Dia merasa tenang setelah menatap mata ibunya. Karena di balik mata cokelat tua milik ibunya, terdapat banyak sekali keteduhan dan kedamaian.

Renjun mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin. Tapi, kenapa bibi Zhong memarahiku?"

Nyonya Huang menggumam, tampak berpikir. "Ibu tidak tahu."

Mendengarnya, bahu Renjun merosot. Dia semakin merasa sedih. Melihatnya, Nyonya Huang ikut merasa sedih. Beliau pun memeluk Renjun, mengelus-elus punggung anaknya menenangkannya.

Untuk beberapa lama, Renjun masih berada dalam pelukan sang ibu, terlanjur nyaman dengan pelukan ibunya, hingga akhirnya Renjun melepas pelukan ibunya.

"Mungkinkah bibi Zhong mengira aku yang membuat Chenle terluka? Karena tatapannya saat itu seolah-olah aku adalah pelakunya." kata Renjun khawatir.

Nyonya Huang tersenyum lagi. "Kalau begitu, biar ibu luruskan kalau ini hanya salah paham. Bagaimana?"

Renjun mengangguk, mencoba tersenyum. Setidaknya, ada yang mau percaya padanya. Ah, dia jadi merindukan bocah Cina itu. Dia merindukan tawanya, senyumnya, tingkahnya, suaranya, matanya, segalanya.

"Ibu,"

"Ya?"

"Apakah setelah itu aku bisa bermain lagi dengan Chenle?"

Ibunya tertawa, lalu mengangguk tersenyum. "Bisa! Ibu usahakan, ya."

Sontak, Renjun melompat-lompat bahagia, membuat ibunya tertawa geli. "Akhirnya! Aku benar-benar merindukannya!"

Lompatan Renjun berakhir karena ibunya menarik tangannya menyuruhnya duduk. Renjun pun duduk kembali, meski masih sedikit melompat. Hatinya benar-benar bahagia. Bahkan, rasanya ingatan kejadian dua hari lampau menghilang begitu saja dari otak Renjun.

"Kamu benar-benar merindukannya, sayang?"

Renjun mengangguk cepat. "Sangat!" Dia tersenyum begitu lebar hingga gigi gingsulnya tampak jelas.

Nyonya Huang tersenyum sangat manis mendengarnya. _Mereka benar-benar sempurna. Sayang sekali kamu harus salah paham, Nyonya Zhong._ Batin Nyonya Huang berkata demikian. Diam-diam, Nyonya Huang menghela napas berat, namun setelah itu tersenyum lagi di depan Renjun. Beliau bangkit berdiri setelah mengacak-acak rambut Renjun dengan gemas.

"Datanglah untuknya kalau kamu memang merindukannya." suruh Nyonya Huang tersenyum dengan sangat teduh.

Iris mata Renjun mengekor langkah ibunya ke luar kamarnya. Setelah ibunya menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya, untuk beberapa lama, Renjun terdiam merenung kalimat ibunya. Mendatangi Chenle? Renjun tidak yakin. Karena sebetulnya, dia tidak pernah mendatangi rumah Chenle, selalu anak itu yang menghampiri rumah _gege_ nya. Dan, terhitung sejak dia mengabaikan Chenle yang melambai di bawah jendela kamarnya tempo hari, Chenle tidak datang menghampirinya. Untuk dua hari ini, sudah barang tentu karena Nyonya Zhong melarang Chenle.

Renjun menghela napas panjang. Dia memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap ke luar jendela. Dia kesepian. Benar-benar kesepian. Untuk beberapa saat, Renjun menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menunggu Chenle di jendela, atau tidur melupakan semuanya?

 _Toh_ , sekalipun ibunya sudah meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini, Renjun akan sulit untuk bertemu dengan Chenle.

Itu sudah pasti.

Mata Renjun mengerjap kaget. Di luar, hujan mulai turun.

Buru-buru, Renjun bangkit, menuju jendela kamarnya. Dia menutup jendelanya dan menyibak gordennya. Sebelum menyibak gorden, dia sempat menoleh ke bawah. Tidak ada anak itu. Tidak ada Chenle. Tidak ada lambaian yang ceria. Tidak ada teriakan memanggil Renjun.

Renjun mundur lagi, ke kasurnya. Dia membaluti seluruh badannya dengan selimutnya. Dingin sekali, padahal AC sudah dimatikan dan selimutnya sangatlah tebal.

Aneh. Renjun malah terbayang Chenle sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

Dan, karena hujan itu, pikiran Renjun melayang ke saat-saat ia dan Chenle bermain di bawah rintik hujan dengan banyak sekali tawa riang. Tanpa disadari, kedua ujung bibir Renjun tertarik ke atas, membuat sebuah senyuman.

"Manisnya!"

.

* * *

Chenle menatap sendu temannya di hadapannya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sedaritadi, membuat temannya agak panik.

"Kamu kenapa, _hyung_?"

Chenle tidak menjawab. Justru sebaliknya, dia semakin cemberut ingin menangis. Temannya pun panik, dia ingin menghibur Chenle, tapi dia tidak sanggup karena dia memang buruk dalam hal menghibur orang yang sedang sedih. Jadi, dia hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu sambil memutar otaknya mencari cara.

Tiba-tiba, Chenle menangis dengan kencang, membuat temannya terlonjak kaget. Temannya itu semakin bingung dan panik. Berkali-kali tangannya bergerak hendak mengusap punggung dan puncak kepala Chenle, tapi ia tarik kembali, karena ia tahu ini tidak akan menghentikan tangisan Chenle.

"Kamu ini kenapa, sih, _hyung_? Ceritakanlah saja!"

Chenle menatap mata temannya, dan menjadi agak tenang. Senyuman teduh temannya itu membuatnya merasa damai. Chenle mengusap air matanya, masih sambil terisak.

Sekarang, temannya mulai berani menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap-usap punggung Chenle, menenangkannya.

"Jisung-a,"

Temannya, Jisung, menoleh.

"apakah salah kalau ada yang menolong kita?"

Jisung agak terkejut mendengarnya. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan gugup. "Ah, itu. Tergantung dia menolong kita seperti apa dan untuk apa."

Chenle hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Kalau begitu, untuk apa Renjun menolongnya? Sudah pasti, karena dia adalah adiknya, kan? Dan, Renjun menolongnya seperti seorang kakak menolong adiknya, kan? Lalu, apa yang salah hingga dia tidak boleh bertemu _gege_ nya lagi?

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan menolong dan penyebab _hyung_ menangis?" tanya Jisung penasaran.

Chenle mengangguk pelan.

"Aku dilarang bermain dengan Renjun- _ge_ lagi, kata mama." jelas Chenle murung.

Jisung mengernyitkan dahinya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Entah dia harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia merasa senang, karena artinya Chenle akan selalu bersamanya. Tapi juga merasa tidak enak, karena Chenle tidak bisa tidak merasa sedih jika jauh dari sang _gege_.

Jisung menghela napas.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?"

Chenle diam saja, agak ragu. Tapi, pada akhirnya, ia tumpahkan juga isi hatinya kepada temannya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku terluka, dan Renjun- _ge_ hanya ingin membantuku, tapi Mama mengira aku terluka karena Renjun- _ge_. Mama tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku." Chenle menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku merindukannya."

Jisung hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rasanya, dia tidak suka kalau Chenle merindukan selain dia. Tapi, hei, Chenle hanya sedang merindukan _gege_ nya. Jadi, seharusnya itu tidak menjadi masalah yang begitu besar, selama Renjun hanyalah _gege_ nya Chenle.

"Kamu tahu, kan, perasaanku, Jisung?"

Jisung tersentak. "E-eh, apa?"

Chenle mendengus kesal. "Ketika kamu begitu merindukan seseorang, tapi kamu tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, rasanya sakit sekali, kan? Aku merindukannya. Sangaaat!" Chenle merebahkan badannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal, mencoba menahan agar tangisnya tidak pecah lagi.

Lagi-lagi, Jisung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa memandangi punggung Chenle, sedikit berharap anak itu sadar dengan keberadaannya selama ini. Tapi, tetap saja, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Chenle lebih bergantung kepada Renjun.

Dan, dia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak hati Chenle.

.

* * *

Renjun memilin sebuah bukunya dan memukul keras kepala Haechan dengan bukunya itu, membuat yang dipukul mengaduh kesakitan. Tapi, Renjun tidak peduli. Haechan memang pantas mendapatkan pukulan itu. Mulutnya benar-benar tidak bisa diam.

"Sialan kau, Renjun!"

Renjun memelototi Haechan, membuat nyali Haechan menciut.

"Hei, kawan! Kalau kamu memang merindukannya, kenapa tidak datangi saja? Abaikan bibi Zhong. Kamu hanya perlu mendengar kata hatimu dan mengikutinya. Lakukanlah yang menurutmu dapat membuatmu merasa bahagia. Dan, hei! Jangan pukul temanmu!" Jeno mencubit pelan hidung Renjun.

Renjun mengelus hidungnya sambil mendelik ke arah Jeno. "Aku tidak bisa! Memangnya, semudah itu mengabaikan bibi Zhong? Rasanya, aku harus menunggu ibu menjelaskan yang sebenarnya ke bibi Zhong, baru aku bisa mendatanginya."

Mark menepuk pundak Renjun. " _Bro_ , benar kata Jeno. Kamu hanya perlu peduli dengan sumber kebahagiaanmu. Dan, sumber kebahagiaanmu adalah anak itu. Kenapa masih ragu? Karena bibi Zhong? Uruslah itu belakangan saja! Jika dia melihat Chenle dan kamu berbahagia, pasti dia akan mengizinkan kalian berdua. Jadi, tak usah pikirkan hal lain. Kamu cukup datangi rumahnya, lakukan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap mendatangimu."

Renjun terdiam, merenungi kalimat-kalimat dari mulut dua orang sahabatnya. Diam-diam, di lubuk hatinya, dia menyetujui perkataan Mark dan Jeno. Tapi, hatinya masih sakit karena bibi Zhong. Dia hanya takut bibi Zhong semakin marah. Dan, yang paling buruk adalah, dia tidak akan pernah benar-benar bisa bertemu dengan Chenle. Maka dari itu, dia merasa lebih baik menunggu bibi Zhong mereda.

"Aku tahu kamu menyukainya!"

Tiga pasang mata mendelik ke arah Haechan. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, pura-pura polos. "Huh, apa?"

Renjun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tahu itu, Haechan! Sekarang, tutup mulutmu!"

Haechan hanya menunduk takut. Tiga orang tadi hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah Haechan. Lalu, dua pasang mata berbalik menatap tajam sepasang mata lainnya.

"Jadi?"

Renjun balas menatap bingung. "Jadi? Apa?"

Kedua orang yang sedang menatap Renjun dengan tatapan menginterogasi itu memutar bola mata mereka hampir bersamaan. "Apa tindakanmu, setelah ini?"

Renjun diam, berpikir. Dia mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Ya, Tuhan! Kamu ini sungguh bodoh!" teriak Mark kesal.

"Datangilah saja rumahnya. Aku yakin, dia juga pasti merindukanmu!" desak Jeno.

Renjun meringis miris. Ketiga sahabatnya benar-benar tidak bisa menutup mulut mereka. Mereka selalu saja berkicau masalah hubungan dia dengan Chenle. Dia mengaku kalau dia memang memiliki perasaan yang lebih kepada Chenle, dan ketiga temannya itu benar-benar heboh. Renjun merasa agak menyesal menerima tiga orang tamu ini. Rasanya, seharusnya dia berpura-pura tidur saja tadi.

"Datangilah rumahnya! Lakukan seperti yang Chenle lakukan. Dan, kamu harus mendatanginya besok! Hari ini juga boleh. Sangat boleh, malahan!" suruh Mark menepuk-nepuk pundak Renjun.

"Sudah sore. Kami pulang dulu!" Jeno ikut menepuk pundak Renjun, lalu mengajak Haechan untuk pulang dengan isyarat tubuh.

" _Good luck_!"

Sepeninggal teman-temannya, Renjun masih diam terpaku, merenungkan sesuatu.

.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari lima kali Renjun berjalan mendekati-menjauhi rumah bercat putih itu. Setengah ragu. Dia menatap rumahnya yang berada di sebelah rumah bercat putih itu, lalu menatap rumah bercat putih itu. Renjun menggigit bibirnya cemas.

Perkataan Mark dan Jeno terus terngiang sejak kemarin hingga saat ini dia berdiri di depan rumah itu. Dia masih menimbang-nimbang, apakah saran dari mereka berdua akan berjalan dengan baik?

Renjun menghela napas panjang. Dia berbalik hendak pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, dia berhenti dan berbalik lagi ke rumah di sebelah rumahnya. Ditatapnya dari bawah jendela suatu kamar yang sangat dia hapal.

Renjun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia sudah memutuskannya. Dan, dia yakin sepenuhnya, ini pasti berhasil. Ya, dia percaya dengan Mark dan Jeno. Kalau rencananya gagal, maka dia akan membunuh kedua temannya itu. Dia bersumpah atas itu.

"Chenle!" panggilnya berteriak ke arah jendela sasarannya.

Tidak ada yang muncul.

Renjun berteriak lagi memanggil adiknya, kali ini lebih kencang lagi dan ia lakukan beberapa kali.

Namun, tetap saja tidak ada muncul ke luar menyambut panggilannya.

Sejujurnya, Renjun agak takut bibi Zhong datang ke luar dan mengusirnya dengan marah. Tapi, tidak. Tidak ada yang ke luar satupun.

Renjun agak kecewa. Dia ingin menyerah dan kembali saja ke rumahnya, tapi nalurinya melarangnya demikian. Nalurinya membisikkan bahwa Chenle selalu setia menunggu di bawah jendela hingga Renjun muncul. Nalurinya juga membisikkan agar Renjun berpikiran positif.

Jadi, untuk beberapa lama, Renjun berdiri menunggu dengan setia di bawah jendela kamar Chenle, menatap jendela itu. Sedikit berharap Chenle akan muncul. Sesekali, dia mengambil posisi hendak kabur setiap dia mendengar suara yang mencurigakan, yang ia kira adalah bibi Zhong.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Renjun merasa lelah menunggu. Dia merasa percuma saja menungggu Chenle muncul. Dia sudah tau itu dari awal, dan sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk itu. Renjun merasa dirinya bodoh sekali. Dia sudah tahu, tapi tetap saja dia lakukan dan ini mengakibatkan hatinya sangat terluka.

Ketika Renjun berbalik hendak melangkah pulang ke rumahnya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara yang membuat hatinya bergetar cukup hebat.

"Renjun- _ge_!"

Kaki Renjun terasa disengat listrik. Dengan cepat, dia membalikkan badannya menghadap rumah bercat putih itu. Matanya menoleh ke arah jendela kamar Chenle. Sesosok menyembulkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Renjun sempat tersenyum bahagia, namun kemudian sirna begitu saja. Karena dia melihat mata bengkak Chenle,

dan bekas air mata di pipi Chenle.

.

* * *

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

HALOOO KETEMU DENGAN SAYAA EHEHEEHEH

moccatm12 hadir membawa chapter keempat hehee. gimana gimana? memuaskan engga? engga ya:" maafkan kalo engga memuaskan:" krn aku nulis ini lumayan rush dan baru beres tengah malem banget hiks:"

aku gatau mau ngomong apaan lg eum:(

yaudah deh yaa :"v SEMANGAT UNTUK YANG MENULIS CHAPTER SETELAH CHAPTERKUU! DAN I LOPH YU SO MUCH OUR READERS!

/kecup satu2/ /cium limitless/


End file.
